


Pretty Pictures

by Max Straw (Maxi)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxi/pseuds/Max%20Straw
Summary: A photo album, a gay alien functioning on autopilot, and Lance being Lance. Only one way how this story can end... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Pretty Pictures

“Everyone gather round!” Coran said as he walked into the lounge room, where everyone had gathered after an exhausting workout. Shiro jumped right up. “What is it?” he asked in all seriousness. Coran pulled a thick book from behind his back and replied in equal seriousness: “Using the castle’s security footage, I have assembled a memory book!”   
“A memory book?” Shiro asked, his annoyance showing. Coran grinned proudly, opening the book. Pidge was ecstatic upon seeing that the printed pictures were moving. Like gifs. She started blabbering a lot of complicated words, that not even Hunk could understand. “So it’s like a photo album?” Lance theorized.   
“No, it’s a memory book,” Coran said.   
“That’s the same thing, guys,” Pidge noted, holding up a thesaurus. Coran took a closer look at it, while Lance took the memory book off of Coran’s hands. “Are there any good pics of me?” he said, flipping through the pages. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge looked over his shoulder and commented on the pretty cool action shots that passed by. “Hey look, Pidge, that was when you totally owned Sendek,” Lance said, pointing at a moving image of Pidge cutting off Sendek’s mechanical arm.   
“On the previous page there was a picture of you saving Coran’s hind,” Hunk pointed out. Lance went a page back. “Hey that’s a pretty good picture,” Shiro said. Lance smirked and flipped further. There were various cool pictures of their training and adventures, but also a few plainly beautiful shots of when they were resting or doing nothing in general. “Hey this picture of you is actually really pretty, Lance,” Hunk said, when they came across a picture of Lance looking at the stars on the bridge during the party they threw with the Arusians.   
“Lance is in it, so of course it’s pretty.”   
They all looked up in the direction of the comment and found Keith. He was reading something on a holographic monitor, and didn’t seem to realize he even said something. “Hey that sounded pretty gay,” Pidge pointed out, while Lance was too taken aback to say anything.   
“I  _ am _ gay,” Keith simply replied. The team was stunned. “Oh,” Shiro said, “he’s so focussed on reading that he’s gone onto autopilot. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s thinking out loud.”   
“That means we can ask him anything and he’ll answer the truth!” Pidge said excited.   
“Pidge no, let him be,” Hunk said, but Lance was already acting on Pidge’s words. He shoved the memory book in Hunk’s hands and walked over to Keith. “Do you have a crush on me or something?” he asked.   
“Yea.”   
“Since when!?”   
“Dunno.”   
“ _ Dude! _ ”   
Finally, Keith tore his eyes away from the screen and looked up. “Sorry, did you say something?” he asked, having no recollection whatsoever of the conversation that  _ just _ happened. Lance tried to say something, as his face slowly turned red, before eventually giving up. “Piss off!” he just yelled, before storming out of the room. Keith raised a brow, completely confused, and turned to the others. “What did I do?” he asked confused.   
“You finally came out of the closet,” Pidge bluntly said. Hunk nudged her with his elbow, while Shiro facepalmed. Keith was shocked. “I...I did what?”   
“You were kinda working on autopilot and then kinda confessed your gay crush for Lance,” Hunk explained, “which is totally cool! I mean, you’re still you and we don’t have any problems with it, right guys?”   
But Keith didn’t care about their opinion as he jumped up and ran after Lance. In his attempt to find Lance, he ran into Allura. “Careful,” she said, when he nearly bumped into her.   
“Sorry,” Keith said, “have you seen Lance?”   
“Yes he went to his room,” Allura said, “he seemed pretty upset. I hope you two weren’t fighting again.”   
Keith didn’t bother to answer and quickly made his way to Lance’s room. As the door slid open, he found him sitting on the corner of his bed, hugging his pillow and his feet pulled up onto the mattress. He looked up to see who walked in, and quickly avoided his eyes, but Keith spotted the glint of a tear in his eyes and froze.   
“Lance…”   
“Get out,” Lance said, his voice muffled by his pillow.   
“I swear I don’t want to do anything gross, I just…” Keith stopped. What  _ did _ he want then? Lance shook his head. “That’s not it,” he said, “I just...couldn’t you have been a little more considerate about me?”   
“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith asked insulted, “wait. Do you have a crush on me too?”   
“No,” Lance said, obviously lying. Keith stepped further into the room, so the door would close. “Well I’m sorry for ruining your big coming out party, but everyone already knew you were at least bi,” he said. Lance gasped insulted. “It’s called  _ pan _ sexual you uneducated alien.”   
“We went to the same school,” Keith said.   
“But you dropped out,” Lance retorted.   
“Well so did you when you launched us all through a wormhole,” Keith pointed out. Lance sighed annoyed. “We already had this argument,” he said. Keith raised a brow. “We did?”   
“Yeah, on our first day here,” Lance said, “you yelled  _ “you got us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!” _ And I shot back  _ “I’ll stick you in a wormhole!” _ You were totally owned.”   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Keith said uninterested, “I do hope you realize that reply just took on a whole other meaning though.”   
Lance gave him a puzzled look, before the realization slowly dawned upon him. “I thought you said you didn’t want to do anything nasty,” he said.   
“Not until I found out you were interested,” Keith said.   
“Curious, not interested,” Lance quickly said. Keith stepped closer, standing right in front of him. “How curious?” he asked. Lance tried to look away, but he couldn’t. Slowly, he put his pillow aside and stood up. They were very close to each other, but neither seemed to mind. “Curious enough…” Lance slowly said as he put an arm around Keith’s waist and gently pulled him even slower, “to do this,” he softly added, before carefully kissing him. Keith blushed and froze up. He’d never done this before. He knew how it went, he’d read and seen plenty about how it was supposed to go, but to actually experience it himself…   
Suddenly Lance stopped, pulling his hands off of Keith and taking a considerably large step back. “You don’t like it?” he concluded. Keith panicked. He did like it, but he had no idea how to show that he did. Was he supposed to do the same back now? Or should he use words? Conflicted, he decided to leave it to autopilot. After all that got him this far. It could probably get him further. He stopped thinking and caught Lance by his wrist, pulling him back and kissing him. Albeit a bit awkwardly, but Lance didn’t pull away. That was...good? Keith hugged him. “I...I’m not sure how to do this,” he admitted. Slowly, Lance hugged him back, raking a hand through Keith’s hair, maybe getting a lil stuck in his mullet. “Don’t worry,” he said, “neither do I. But it’s like piloting a lion; we’ll just have to figure it out as we go.”   
Keith nodded and pressed his face against Lance’s shoulder. He felt embarrassed, but also happy. A load had just gotten off his shoulders, but was soon replaced by another one. “What about the others?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled. Lance thought for a second. “I dunno,” he said, “personally I’m just glad I don’t have to face them alone about it. Besides, you said they already suspected something, right?”   
“I just said something. I really don’t know what they think. They’re probably going to make stupid jokes about it,” Keith grumbled. Lance smiled upon realizing how cute Keith’s grumpiness actually was. “Joke’s on them,” he said, “ _ they _ aren’t dating the most handsome paladin.”   
“Was that a compliment?”   
“I was talking about myself.”   
“Maybe it’s better if we don’t talk at all,” Keith said as he finally dared to look up and face Lance. He nodded in agreement, to which they made out some more.


End file.
